Random Stuff With A Little Bit Of Craziness!
by Anqelikk Requiem
Summary: Exactly what the title says. ½ Craziness, ½ Randomness. Enjoii it! Chapters 1 & 2 are up! (Zero x Levi and maybe some other couples. ) R&R! [ Also, updates won't be very fast, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. ]
1. The Generals' Craziness! XD

Random Stuff With A Little Bit of...  
  
Please note that this is my first fanfiction. But really, who gives a damn? So go ahead and flame me all you want. Some Shel x Zero, but then it's pure Levi x Zero!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rockman Zero. If I did, there'd be a crap load of Zero x Leviathan. Literally. Also, I do not own SNK versus Capcom: CHAOS. And, in SvC: CHAOS, Seraph X isn't really in there, so I just made up stuff based on him from Rockman Zero.  
  
Note: Phantom is alive in this one. So is Omega X. Enjoii.  
  
ALSO: Most of the ideas are from Eriance on the Mega Man BB. He also made some fan comics, so check 'em out.  
  
Key / Legend:  
  
' blah ' = thoughts  
  
" blah " = seriously loud scream. ( XD )  
  
" normal " = speaking, etc.  
  
* blah * = location of somesort.  
  
I am also using the Japanese Names.  
  
Shel: Ciel  
  
Zero: Zero  
  
Leviathan  
  
Fafnir: Fefnir  
  
Harpuia: Harpuia  
  
Omega X: "Fake" X  
  
Phantom: Phantom  
  
____________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Generals' Randomness  
  
* Leviathan's Room *  
  
' Hmm.. I wonder what I can do today? Torture some reploids? Ask Zero for another challenge? ' Leviathan wondered in her mind.  
  
" OH MY GOD! " yelled Phantom from a VERY far distance.  
  
" Eh? " Fafnir and Harpuia thought aloud.  
  
" SWEEEEEET! I GOT ME A KATANA! " Phantom yelled, once again.  
  
" Aye, Phantom and his damn katana.. " said Fafnir.  
  
Omega X heard this and immediately rushed over to Phantom's base.  
  
* Phantom Base *  
  
" Dammit, Phantom, shut up and be happy that you got your damn katana. "  
  
Phantom immediately shut up from Omega X's command. ' Mwahahaha.. sweetness.. now, I can easily kill Zero! MWAAHAHAAHAH! But first, I must go and eat some cheese! Yes! Cheese! ' Then, Phantom started cackling evilly.  
  
" Dammit, Phantom, what's so funny? Just go do whatever.. " Omega X transformed back into his Falcon Armour and flew back to his base.  
  
* Omega X Base *  
  
He sat down on his bed-like capsule and turned on his PlayStation 2, and played some random game. " Hm.. I think I'll play some SNK versus Capcom: CHAOS. And I'll choose.. Seraph X! Mwahahaha! " He selected Seraph X, and annhilated everyone. And now, we see the final battle: Seraph X VS Zero.  
  
* SvC: CHAOS Video Game *  
  
Zero: Hmph.. You really think you can beat me?  
  
Seraph X: But of course.. Do you think YOU can beat ME!?  
  
Zero: I've done it before, I'll do it again. HAAH!  
  
Seraph X: Not a chance! HAAAAH!  
  
The battle begins and Zero starts the battle swinging his Z-Sabre three times and hit him only once. Seraph X slashed Zero with his claws, causing Zero to be stunned. Seraph X took this chance and used his Trap Ring on his to make him stunned once more. He then used his Flame Line and hit him. Zero, in critical HP, leaped into the air and unleashed his Charged Sabre, dealing massive damage. He then used the Chain Rod and slashed him about four times. After humiliating him a bit, he then used his Shield Boomerang and it slashed him about twenty times, each dealing minimal damage. Seraph X, really beaten up, was pissed and morphed to Falcon Armor. Yes, he is now using his Falcon Armour, fully refreshed.  
  
Falcon X (Seraph X), started off in the fire-element and shot out a line of fire. He then quickly morphed to Electric element and shot out a slow, but powerful electric sphere. Zero easily dodged this and leaped up to and fired a charged Z-Buster shot. Falcon X was hit, thinking he would attack with his Z-Sabre. Seraph X decided to finish him off with the final blow. The Nova Strike. Zero disinegrated and Falcon X won.  
  
_________________________  
  
* Omega X Base *  
  
" OH! OH! I WON! ... Too bad this wouldn't happen in real life.. Damn.. " Omega X said. He turned off his PlayStation 2 and sat on his capsule and thought about things. " Mmm.. Shel.. mm.. " And Omega X started to fantasize.  
  
* Leviathan's Room *  
  
" Aie.. There's nothing to do.. " Leviathan stood from her little dressing-room-ish table and sat on her bed and crossed her legs. She was wearing a tighter shirt than usual, with a circle in the middle of her chest, revealing alot of skin. She also wore a small skirt for the hell of it, but she didn't plan on going out anywhere. She picked up the hairbrush and started to brush her hair, making it perfect, nothing sticking up. She layed back on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.  
  
" Mmm... " She sighed and started thinking about more stuff. The phone then rang and she jumped up immediately. " Eh!? Who would be calling at this time!? " She picked up the phone and answered.  
  
" Hello? " said Leviathan.  
  
" ..... " No response on the other line.  
  
" Dammit, don't call me if you're not gonna speak. " Leviathan had pissed- off tone in her voice.  
  
" Heehee.. " said Dude on the other line.  
  
" Shut the fuck up.. " Leviathan hung up the phone and pulled the covers over her, attempting to go to sleep. _______________________________  
  
End Of Chapter One!!  
  
Anqelikk Requiem: So.. Good? Bad? Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Flames are, also. I really don't care about flames, so go ahead. 


	2. What The Hell? Shel and Zero are DATING?

Chapter 2: Zero and Shel... DATING!?!?!?!? WhAt ThE hELL!?!?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Rockman Zero. Wish I did though. Then, the Rockman games would be released earlier. But I don't own Capcom, now do I? Anyway, enjoii.  
  
Key / Legend:  
  
' blah ' = thoughts  
  
" blah " = seriously loud scream. ( XD )  
  
" normal " = speaking, etc.  
  
* blah * = location of somesort.  
  
I am also using the Japanese Names.  
  
Shel: Ciel  
  
Zero: Zero  
  
Leviathan  
  
Fafnir: Fefnir  
  
Harpuia: Harpuia  
  
Omega X: "Fake" X  
  
Phantom: Phantom  
  
___________________  
  
* Shel Room *  
  
" Zero.. I can't believe you actually took me out on a date! Thanks, Zero-chan " Shel said. She hugged him tightly, enough to suffocate him. " Ungh.. Uhh.. C-can..'t ... b-breath.. " Zero managed to speak out. Unfortunately, she didn't let go and continued to hug him. " Uhm.. S-shel.. " ask Zero. " Hmm? What? " " L-let g-go.. I-I c-can't breathe!! " said Zero. " Oh.. Oh! Oh! Oops, sorry Zero! " Shel said.  
  
" Lets go and rent a hotel, Zero-chan! " Shel said.  
  
" What? N-no! " Zero said, pretty much scared of what would happen.  
  
" Why not, Zero? I mean, it might actually be pretty good, if I say so myself! " Shel said, having starry eyes.  
  
" Eah, fine.. " Zero replied, not interested in it. They walked over to some random hotel. On the way, lots of havoc had appeared, but they just walked. They arrived at the hotel, but unfortunately, it was Omega X's forte-type thing. A hologram of X was there as the accountant.  
  
* Omega X Base *  
  
" Hi! Welcome to Hell Base! Would you like a room to stay in!? " said the hyper hologram.  
  
" 1 room with one bed, please. " said Shel.  
  
" We have PLENTY of 2 bedders, Ma'am. " said the hologram.  
  
" No, YOU have only ONE bed ROOMS, you GOT it? " she hollared at the designated words, giving him an angry look.  
  
" E-eh.. Su-sure.. " the hologram, actually scared, handed over the key.  
  
" Hmph.. " she took the keys and started walking over to the room. She opened it once they got there and Zero's eyes went wide.  
  
" WHAT!?!? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS... THIS.. TINY ASS ROOM!?!!!??! " yelled Zero.  
  
" Actually, I think it's pretty warm and cozy in here. And the one bed is for some fun, if you know what I mean.. hehe.. " Shel said. Zero grabbed her shirt, the frontal area and opened his mouth to speak. " WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH ONE BED!? " Zero yelled, spitting in her face. " Oh.. Zero.. I'm not ready for the rough stuff yet.. " Shel said, winking. Zero then dropped her on the floor and sat on the bed. " Aww.. Now I'm all dirty again.. Time to take a bath. And Zero-chan, NO peeking. " Shel said, winking, and walking into the bathroom. " Oh, don't worry, I have no intention on looking at you. " And Zero then got hit by a bar of soap. " AAIE! What was that for!? " " For being a dumbass.. " Shel went back into the bathroom, undressing her clothes and then she dipped herself into the water and added the bubble bath stuff.  
  
" Aah.. Finally.. No more stinkin' Shel.. I swear she can REALLY piss someone off.. " Zero said.  
  
Shel relaxed in the bath for a few minutes. After about fifteen minutes, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some out and then noticed a camera. " A camera? How..? " She stared up closer at it, revealing most of her breasts.  
  
* Phantom Base *  
  
" This is great.. Even better than spying on Leviathan! Hehe! " Phantom got smacked by a random hairbrush by Leviathan.  
  
" Shut up, Phantom. " Leviathan left the room and went back to her's. Phantom stood up and brushed himself off and then went back to the screen.  
  
" HAAIEE!! This is too good! I'm in heaven! " Phantom shouts while getting a nosebleed.  
  
* Shel's Room's Bathroom *  
  
" It's probably that pervert Phantom.. bleagh.. " Shel started to wash her hair. After she was done, she called Room Service and a Chun Li type Reploid appeared. " Excuse me, I'd like you to deliver this bar of soap to Phantom. " Shel asked. " What would you like me to do with it? " the Chun Li Type reploid asked. " Throw it at him. " " Alright. " The reploid left and went to Phantom's base.  
  
* Phantom Base *  
  
" Phantom, you have a package waiting for you from Shel. " She said.  
  
" Hmm? Bring it to me. " Phantom said.  
  
" Alright, but I'm going to appologize in advance. " She threw the bar of soap at him and left.  
  
" Gak! " Phantom fell on his back and cracked his spine. " YELP! "  
  
* Shel Room's Bedroom *  
  
" Ahh.. That felt great. Huh, Zero? Zero? " Shel moved her head, looking for him frantically.  
  
" Hmph.. He's probably checking out some girl in the dang lobby.. " Shel said, pissed off.  
  
Zero sat down at the Arcade Machine. He was playing Rockman Zero Arcade Mode, and had just beaten Falcon X, where Zero said ' Too weak. ' Then Omega X appeared behind him. " You play yourself too much.. " said Omega X. " Hah! You're just jealous because I can kick your ass! " said Zero. Omega X countered that with, " Yeah? Well it won't happen in real life! ". " Yeah? Bring it on! "  
  
And the fight began. X whipped out his Falcon Armor and started blasting him, while Zero took out him Z-Saber and slashed him, but only hit him once.  
  
" This way is too inefficient. We shall do this by arm-wrestling. " said Zero. And then his arm got grabbed by Seraph X's large arm and practically crushed his arm.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
The scream was loud enough for the entire Neo Arcadia to hear. Harpuia, Fafnir, Leviathan and Phantom heard this. They rushed over to see what had happened, and found Zero holding his broken arm.  
  
" Hehehahah! Sorry, we couldn't help hearing your girly screams. " Harpuia and Fafnir said. Leviathan then jumped into his arms. " Aww, is Zero-chan hurt? Levi-chan will make it all better. " Leviathan started hugging him closely and smiled. " Tee hee. "  
  
" Girly scream? HAH! I have a manly scr-- Eh!? " Zero blushed deeply when Leviathan jumped into his arms and clinged closer. " EEP! " Shel kicked Zero right on his ass. " Well, he just got his ass kicked. " said Fafnir. " Heheh.. Literally! " Harpuia said.  
  
" ZERO! Are you cheating on me for this.. this.. General!!? " Zero immediately let go, dropping Leviathan. " Uh-uh.. I don't know her! I really don't know her! " He shook his head continuously.  
  
This, unfortunately, made Leviathan sad, and she sort-of fake-cried. " Z- zero.. How could you? Y-you're the one that turned me into a woman.. " said Leviathan. Fafnir and Harpuia's eyes had popped out, shocked, even if it WASN'T true. " HOLY SHIT! " said Fafnir. " And now you've just abandoned and forgotten about me? How, Zero.. " Leviathan said, once again. Shel was pissed and then tapped Zero by the shoulder. " Zero, let's have a nice, long, chat.. " Zero's mouth dropped and he slowly turned over his head.  
  
* Two Hours Later... *  
  
Zero's face layed down on the floor, blood ( which was really ketchup ) covering the entire floor. Harpuia poked him. " Are you alive? " said Harpuia. " Hehehe.. Gotcha! " She said, laughing a bit. Zero then raised his head and shook it wildly. " LEVIATHAN!! "  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 2 -- Anqelikk Requiem: Next chapter will be even more crazy. Also, this story MIGHT have a lemon scene, but I highly doubt it. And I will barely be able to update due to school. Don't worry, though. I'll try to update A.S.A.P, as long as my homework is done. Also, it would REALLY help if you know how to use bolds, italics, and underlines in my fanfics. Anyone know how? If so, place it in the review. PLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE!! I'M BEGGIN' YA! ... Eh... 


	3. Battles, Romance, Sex, Everything You've...

Rockman Zero: Random Stuff with A Little Bit Of...  
  
CHAPTER: 3/ Battles, romance, sex, everything you've wanted!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman Zero. If I did, well, there'd be a lot of chaos in the entire thing. Yeah.. Er.. Blah Blah Blah. o_O; Damn, making up new chapters is HARD as crap. Not only do you have to use your mind, you have to type fast, or it'll be annoying!Anyway, enjoii.  
  
Key / Legend:  
  
' blah ' = thoughts  
  
" blah " = seriously loud scream.  
  
" normal " = speaking, etc.  
  
* blah * = location of somesort.  
  
I am also using the Japanese Names.  
  
Shel: Ciel  
  
Zero: Zero  
  
Leviathan  
  
Fafnir: Fefnir  
  
Harpuia: Harpuia  
  
Omega X: "Fake" X  
  
Phantom: Phantom  
  
_________________________________________  
  
* Leviathan's Room *  
  
" Damn, am I bored.. " Levi said. She walked over to the little phone-type machine and dialed the Resistance's Number. Zero picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello? " Zero asked. He blinked twice, and then scratched the back of his head.  
  
" Zero. Hey.. " Levi replied.  
  
" Oh.. It's you.. What do YOU want? " Zero said, coldly.  
  
" Oh nothing.. Just a challenge. So, meet me down here, in my room. And then I'll kick your ass. " She said, to counter his coldness.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Like you'll win. " He said back.  
  
" Oh, just shut the hell up and meet me down there. " she said, hanging up.  
  
" Okay, geez, dammit. I guess I'll have to beat her up, once AGAIN. " He said, not knowing she hung up. " Damn, she hung up. Oh well. "  
  
So Zero got his Shield Boomerang and Z-Saber and dashed over to Omega X Base. He easily passed through Security, and then went into her room. He saw a large lake of water beneath her room and shrugged, then jumped down there. He saw her standing there, her Aqua Spear gripped tightly in her right hand. And also, a large Water Dragon. Zero saw it and jumped on it, infront of her.  
  
" If you're wanting a challenge, you're gonna have to ditch your dragon. Got it? " Zero said. " Hm.. Fine, Zero.. But you're still going to die. " she said, confidently. " Heh, yeah, right.. " He said. " Thank you, I am right. " She said, slapping him. " Hey! What the hell was that for!? " He yelled loudly. Leviathan just jumped off of her sea dragon and the dragon swam off.  
  
" Zero! Let's get this ' party ' started! " She said, adding a small joke in. " Hah, whatever. " He said back, while gripping his Z-Saber. He inserted the Flame Chip, knowing she hated fire. His Z-Saber and Shield Boomerang were engulfed in large flames, making the water evaporate.  
  
" Hah! How do you like that!? Can't battle on land, can you!? " Zero said, laughing maniacally.  
  
" Yeah, I can battle on land. Been training a lot with Phantom and Fafnir. " She said.  
  
She quickly ran at him and slashed him with her Aqua Spear. He flinched from being hit and then slashed her with his Saber, severely damaging her. " Ouch! Bastard! " she said. She unleashed five energy spears at him, them locked on to track him down. Zero maneuvered easily and went infront of her, grabbing her and placing her infront of him. She was hit with two of them, and Zero got hit with three. " Ack! " She said. " Agh! " He said, falling back and hitting the ground. He attempted to get up, but was stopped by Leviathan. She placed her spear firmly on his neck. " Zero. I've won this battle. Give up. " she said. Her face was dark, and her hair was messy, and clothes were ripped apart. A lot of skin was revealed to Zero, and they were the only ones there. " Ha.. ah.. " Zero to speak out, stunned at what he saw.  
  
" What..? " Leviathan asked. Zero just stood there, wide-mouthed. " D-d-da- damn... " Zero stuttered. He held up his left hand and poked her chest, specifically, the right breast of her's. A ripped piece of cloth was still there, but he could still feel the firmness. " H-hey! Z-Zero! " she said, a little frightened. Zero stopped doing so and then whipped out his Sabre and slashed her. " Haha! " Zero said. Leviathan then released a Blizzard Beam. Zero froze in place. " Hm.. Frozen Zero.. Let's see here. Should I thaw him out? Or torture him? Or should I make him my sl--- Eh!? " Zero had thawed out from the ice block and stood there. " Alright, you win. Just this once.. " Zero said. " Really!? You're not joking, are you? " " No, I'm not. " He said. He then charged his flame saber and slashed her stomach. " Psyche! Nah, just kiddin'. Sorry 'bout that, Levi. " He said, a little worried. " You bastard! " She then slapped him a few times and then swam away. She then looked back at him, smiling. " He is so cute.. "  
  
_______________________________  
  
Anqelikk Requiem: Whoa! Levi's fallin' for Zero! Ain't that great!? x_x Anyway, Reviews, please. And I still need to know how the HELL you bold and use Italics in these fanfics. It ain't working if I actually use the fricken thing. I'll try to update A.S.A.P., but it ain't gonna be easy. 


End file.
